Eobard Thawne
: "Even though I had no one in my life, his sense of hope was a light in the darkness of my future. And as long as I had that... I was never alone." : ― Eobard Thawne Professor Eobard Thawne '''is a meta-human speedster from the twenty-fifth century, a physicist, and a psychopathic time criminal, as well as the archnemesis of the Flash. Obsessed with the twenty-first century's Flash, Eobard recreated the accident that was behind the Flash's powers, becoming a speedster himself. However, after his very first trip back in time, Eobard learned that he was destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero, attempting to prove his superiority as the '''Reverse-Flash and therefore became the opposite of his former idol. In his desire to be the complete opposite of the Flash, Eobard created his own negative variation of the Speed Force using negative energy and emotions, which he called the Negative Speed Force. He used this to travel through time without being detected by the Flash. Since then, the two speedsters battled each other for many years, but neither of them were strong or fast enough to defeat each other. After learning the Flash's secret identity, Eobard travelled back in time to kill Barry's mother, Nora Allen, in hopes of having Barry suffer such a tragedy he would never become the Flash, framing Henry Allen for the crime. Thawne then returned to the future, and, to his dismay, discovered that Barry Allen had still become one of the twenty-first century's greatest heroes. Seeking to find another weakness to exploit, Thawne continued his crusade across time, fighting against both a younger and an older, much more experienced Flash. Eventually, Thawne manipulated Barry into saving Nora, which in turn ravaged the timeline. In an attempt to allow the Flash to reset the timeline, Reverse-Flash was shot in through the head and seemingly killed by Batman. Following his apparent demise, Barry harnessed enough Speed Force energy to go back in time again. As a result of the subsequent changes, Thawne became a living paradox, making it impossible for anybody to erase him from existence. Biography Early Life Tragic Past According to himself, Eobard Thawne was born on June 26, 2451, in Central City, Ohio, and was an only child. After his parents were killed in a tragic accident, Eobard was put into foster care, and in his loneliness, he became obsessed with the Flash, a heroic speedster from the twenty-first century. Eobard would dedicate his life to idolising the Flash, researching the "Golden Age" of superheroes, and studying the Speed Force. Becoming a Speedster In his adulthood, Eobard became a scientist, eventually joining the academia as a professor and dedicated his life to unlocking the Speed Force's secrets. By 2474, Eobard had discovered all of the secrets the Speed Force had to offer, as well as what he had to do to unlock its capabilities. Shortly after, Thawne replicated the accident that gave Barry Allen his powers, and subsequently gained the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Discovering the Truth Using his speed abilities, Eobard travelled back in time and eventually learned that he was destined to become the "Reverse-Flash", the Flash's greatest enemy and not the Flash himself. Despising the Flash with every fibre of his being, he made it his life's work to prove his superiority as a speedster, indirectly fulfilling his destiny in the process as he descended into insanity. He vowed that for everyone Flash saved Eobard would kill more, everyone who Flash was loved by, Eobard would take from his former idol. Villainous Exploits Search for the Scarlet Speedster After learning he was to be the Flash's destined archnemesis, Eobard began travelling back in time to find when the Flash was active and after several searches proved fruitless, he eventually travelled back to the year of Flash's origins, starting their war across time. Despite his efforts, Thawne was unable to deduce the Scarlet Speedster's identity for a number of years. War in the Past After few encounters, Eobard would subsequently go on to travel through time again and again to the early 21st century to fight his former idol. The two speedsters would then fight each other in various different times, with neither of them managing to defeat the other, though Eobard was confident that he was always one step ahead of his enemy, and described their fights as spanning over the course of centuries, implying that Flash may have also fought Reverse-Flash in his own time as well. Though Eobard hated Flash over the course of their war, he seemed to have some respect for his nemesis, acknowledging his former idol as a veteran hero and an intelligent individual who wouldn't use time travel for selfish or foolish reasons, unlike himself. During his time travels, Eobard became quite knowledgeable about his nemesis' other major enemies, including Captain Cold and the Thinker. Thawne also learned about numerous other twenty-first century individuals, including the Justice League and their allies, as well as supercriminals Lex Luthor and the Joker. in the original timeline]] At some point in his personal timeline, the Reverse-Flash had a one-on-one encounter with Superman and fought the Man of Steel, and saw that his opponent was fast. However, Reverse-Flash was faster, and the details of the confrontation are unknown. Thawne eventually learned that Flash's real name is Barry Allen and began studying his entire life, knowing about his parents Henry and Nora Allen, and Iris West becoming his wife. Assassination of Nora Allen Following his recent defeat at the hands of Barry Allen, the Reverse-Flash decided the best way to defeat Flash was to murder Barry as a child and travelled back in time to carry out the task. He was quickly followed by Barry and the two speedsters arrive in Central City on the night of March 18, 2007. They fought inside the Allen house around Nora Allen, each landing solid hits on each other but their skills were fairly equal. When the nine year old Barry entered the room, Reverse-Flash moved in for the kill, but Flash intervened and transported the younger Barry to safety, much to Thawne's outrage. Thawne quickly theorised that if Barry were to suffer such a tragedy, he would be derailed from his destiny, and he'd be free to return to a future without the Flash. The Reverse-Flash grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed Nora in the heart, then fled the scene to return to his own time which he hoped would now be one without the Flash. Much to his frustration, Barry would still go on to become the Scarlet Speedster. Meanwhile in the past, Thawne's actions had greatly impacted Barry's life. The young Barry returned home to find that his mother had been killed by the red and yellow tornado-like blur and, due to the lack of evidence, his father had been convicted of the crime. Henry Allen is eventually sentenced and is incarcerated in Iron Heights Penitentiary for the rest of his natural life. The Reverse-Flash continued his villainous exploits across time and fought against Barry for many more years. Flashpoint Paradox Manipulating Barry Allen Remembering that Barry is a veteran hero and an intelligent individual who wouldn't use time travel for selfish or foolish reasons, Thawne deduced that Barry would've had to have gotten that understanding from personal experience and took it upon himself to test his theory. One night in 2019, the Reverse-Flash snuck into Barry's new apartment in Central City and waited for him to return home. When he did, Thawne introduced himself as another speedster, shocking Barry. After letting Barry take a look at his suit, Barry asked Eobard to identify himself. He ignored Barry's question, and instead picked up a picture of Barry with his mother Nora, saying he "was an ugly kid". When Barry asked the question again, he said that he'd have to catch him to find out and sped away. Just as he predicted, Barry suited up as the Flash and had began to chase him. Reverse-Flash made Flash chase him across the entire city before heading towards a tunnel leading to Midway City, opening a portal to the Speed Force, and Flash followed him. Eobard led Flash back to March 18, 2007 and disappeared to observe Barry's actions. Thawne watched as Barry initially remained hidden but sprung into action as he understood what was happening, he observed as his foe prevented his younger self from murdering Nora Allen and fled from scene to return to the future. Discovering the Consequences Eobard Thawne returned to his own time, hoping to be living in a future without the Flash, but once again he was denied that possibility. This time, Thawne had returned to a dystopian future where all life on Earth had ceased to exist following the atomic bomb set off by Aquaman and the Atlanteans during the Battle of New Themyscira. Enraged at yet another failure, Eobard contemplated going back and killing Nora to start afresh in his quest to erase Flash from the timeline, however, he realised that if the timeline remained on it's current course, countless lives will be lost, and, as a result, will forever be a burden on Barry's shoulders. Thawne travelled back to a few days prior to the final battle between Aquaman and Wonder Woman to ensure everything would come to pass, and also saved Lois Lane from the Amazons in the process. This would later be what drew Barry, Batman, Cyborg, Superman, and Captain Thunder to London. Battle of New Themyscira Finally encountering Barry in the midst of the chaos at New Themyscira, Thawne revealed to Barry that the Flashpoint timeline was created by Barry himself going back in time to stop him from killing his mother. Since Thawne was travelling throughout the timestream when Barry altered reality, Barry's actions transformed Thawne into a living paradox, no longer requiring Barry to exist. Thawne continued to taunt Barry with this knowledge and revel in the fact that he can now kill him at his leisure. Suddenly, Thawne was shot in the head and seemingly killed by Batman. Following his apparent death, Barry was able to channel enough Speed Force energy to run fast enough to travel back in time and stop his younger self from saving Nora Allen and the timeline is supposedly restored. Aftermath After the events of Flashpoint, the timeline was revealed to not be completely restored back to normal. Thawne's history, along with the rest of the universe, was altered. Due to being a Negative Speed Force conduit, Thawne was able to retain memories of both the original timeline and the Flashpoint timeline, thus making him immune to the timeline changes. Despite his failure to kill Barry once and for all, Thawne supposedly left the twenty-first century and returned to the future. Post-Flashpoint To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Negative Speed Force Conduit: At some point, Eobard Thawne created his own negative version of the Flash's Speed Force, with its own unique energy signature, which he can tap into as normal speedsters do with the regular Speed Force. While the Negative Speed Force grants Thawne the same abilities as normal speedsters, it also allows him to travel through time undetected and retain memories from multiple timelines. ** Superhuman Speed: Eobard Thawne is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. The intensity of his speed allows the Reverse-Flash to deliver superhumanly strong attacks, as well as to run along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even though time. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Eobard possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. Fortunately for Eobard's sanity, he is able to relax this ability to enable him to interact with and tolerate the real world. While in this state, he is also able to outpace the speed of other forces like gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling. His reflexes are faster than normal people can even perceive. ** Superhuman Stamina: Eobard's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak, so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. ** Superhuman Agility: Eobard's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to navigate while moving at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Strength: Thawne possesses sufficiently enhanced strength, as he was able to effortlessly lift and dangle the Flash with one hand, high above his head. He is also strong enough to easily carry a grown man with one arm while running, as well as send a man flying several feet with a backhand. ** Negative Speed Force Aura: The Negative Speed Force manifests a protective aura around Thawne's entire body that shields him from the negative effects of moving at super-speed, such as air friction and kinetic impacts. *** Superhuman Durability: Thawne can resist tremendous kinetic impact forces with ease. He was able to withstand hits from the Flash, while moving at intense speeds. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Eobard's speed extends to him on a biological level, and thus, his metabolism functions faster than most humans, allowing him to heal any injuries within a short time-frame. He has also claimed to be able to regrow whole body parts. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Eobard can create strong vortexes of wind. ** Interdimensional Travel: When Eobard approaches the speed of light he may create dimensional breaches to the Negative Speed Force. These breaches create vortexes that pull things into and out of the timeline, with every step closer to light speed increasing the risk. If Eobard runs at light speed he may reach critical mass and open a portal into the Negative Speed Force itself. In addition, it is theorised that Eobard has the ability to travel to alternate realities. ** Electricity Manipulation: While moving at incredible speeds, Eobard generates bolts of electricity which can cause nearby technology to short-circuit or overload. The Reverse-Flash can also charge the air vortexes that he generates with electricity, thereby further increasing their offensive capabilities. *** Fatal Touch: Thawne can use his negative energy to rapidly drain a person's life-force, by creating an electrical field around their head and focusing it with his hands. ** Enhanced Senses: The Negative Speed Force grants Thawne enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** Molecular Acceleration: Thawne can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Intangibility: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Thawne can allow himself to become intangible, allowing people or objects to pass right through him. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Shock Wave Projection: Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. ** Time Deceleration: Thawne could control the flow of time by slowing it down, while still moving at a normal velocity. His lightning turns black when he uses this ability. ** Time Travel: The Reverse-Flash can run fast enough to break through the fabric of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel back in time to monitor or alter past events. ** Paradoxical Existence: Thawne was transformed into a living paradox when Barry Allen created the Flashpoint timeline, as he was running through the timestream when this happened. This makes Thawne immune to alterations to his personal timeline, making him the sole constant in any timeline. It is also impossible to erase him from existence. Former Powers * Speed Force Conduit: After Eobard Thawne replicated the same accident that created the Flash, he gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Eobard Thawne is considered a genius even in the more advanced era of the 25th century, potentially making him more intelligent than all individuals of the early 21st century (besides Clifford Devoe), and he has displayed in-depth knowledge and understanding of time travel. With this, he was able to effectively evade any encounters with a Time Wraith and confidently travel back over four centuries to change the past with no fear of affecting his own future. * Master Scientist: Professor Eobard Thawne is a graduate of Central CIty University. His brilliant mind and broad science acumen enabled him to harness residual energy traces off Flash's old costume and create a "negative" version of the Speed Force in order to fuel his own powers. Eobard Thawne has vast knowledge and proficiency in various fields of science, most prominently shown from his successful replication of the Flash's accident to replicate his former idol/future archenemies' powers for him self. He has a superb knowledge of meta-human biochemistry and molecular structure, creating a biomolecular enhancer. * Master Engineer: Eobard Thawne is very proficient in the art of engineering. * Expert Hacker: Thawne claims to be a skilled computer hacker. * Temporal Mechanics: Thawne holds expertise in the study and theory of time, being aware of and able to identify the "strange" nature of alterations to the timeline. * Expert Tactician: Thawne is a great tactician, as shown by him constantly being numerous steps ahead of his enemies. * Master Deceiver: Thawne is phenomenally skilled in deception, able to work closely with his enemies without them knowing who he really is. He is also a capable manipulator, as he managed to manipulate Barry Allen into saving his mother Nora and change the timeline to suit his own purpose. * Intimidation: As the Reverse-Flash, Eobard possesses an intimidating presence that would force people to give up information or stop an investigation on him. This presence can be attributed to his immense power and sociopathic mentality. * Multilingualism: Thawne speaks English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu. Equipment Uniforms * [[Reverse-Flash Ring|'Reverse-Flash Ring']]: Eobard Thawne utilises a modified version of the Flash Ring used by Barry Allen. He uses the ring to compress and conceal the Reverse-Flash Suit. By thumbing a small stud on the side, the top of the ring opens, releasing the costume (chemically treated to shrink), allowing Eobard to change clothes at a superhuman speed. ** Reverse-Flash Suit: Eobard Thawne wears a protective yellow suit, emblazoned with a red lightning bolt design on the chest, as his supervillain alias. The suit is worn by Eobard to protect him from the immense friction encountered when he runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Villains